Alone No More
by SiredbyRebekah
Summary: After Katherine has possessed Elena's body, she decided to bond with her daughter, Nadia. While they are talking, Nadia gets so comfortable with her mother that she reveals something she has never admitted to anyone before. Later on, when Nadia's life is in her hands Katherine leaves Mystic Falls for good in order to find a cure. Meanwhile, Rebekah is finally free from New Orleans.
1. The Confession

_The Confession_

It's been about a week since her mother, Katherine, had escaped certain death once again. Nadia watched as she quickly adjusted into her new body and her new life. Maybe this time we will finally be able to have some quality time together, she hoped. She soon had flashbacks of her mother pushing her away. Nadia winced. For a second, she feared it would not be any different than it was a month ago. Luckily that fear left as fast as it came when she saw Katherine walking towards her happy as can be. What to say? What to do? She had been searching for her mother for over centuries, yet she was here – right now at this very moment.

Nadia eagerly walked up to her. "Hello Katherine."

"Hello my Nadia," she smiled.

"How is your new life suiting you?"

"Absolutely perfect!" She said giddily. "I'm young and beautiful again, and everyone in this town _loves_ me."

"Just make sure you're being Elena. Remember you _are_ Elena," She warned. Nadia knew all too well how Elena's friends worked. If her friends ever found out that Katherine is alive in Elena's body, they would do everything in their power to bring her back. Nadia shuddered at the thought. She couldn't bear to lose her mother again and for good. The very thing would emotionally cripple her forever.

"Don't worry, Nadia. Her stupid friends don't suspect a thing. As far as they know, Elena is alive and well," Katherine smirked.

Nadia nodded and felt reassured, but the thought of losing her was still in her mind. She needed to change the subject. "How are things with Stefan?"

"They are going great. I have plans with him tonight. You see, I casually invited him to some Bitter Ball for broken hearted students. And since Elena has broken up with Damon. I feel it's time for her to move on with Stefan. This dance will be a perfect place to start," she smiles in thought of dancing with Stefan once again.

"How did you two meet?" Nadia asked curiously.

"I was on my way to Mystic Falls to the large old Lockwood Mansion when I saw a carriage break down on the side of the road. That is when I caught a glimpse of Stefan and I immediately fell in love with him. I believe it was fate that brought me to him. We fell in love. But it had to end there. At least at the time. I was paranoid my "friends" were actually working with someone to build my trust and to kill me, because I had to survive for you, Nadia. Even centuries later, I still had this strange feeling you were still alive… So, I planned my escape. I first slipped my blood into Stefan's drink each day. I knew with or without my help he would be turned into a vampire and I'd find him again. I could not let love get in the way and I couldn't have Stefan or his annoying brother Damon looking for me. So, I convinced them I was dead by faking my own death. That way, I had a clean slate and no one would try and hunt me down after I went looking for you," Katherine paused for a moment and chuckled. "Now that I think about it, I did actually let love get in the way… Love for my daughter. Love for you, Nadia," She looked at her sincerely.

Nadia was speechless. She was so touched with her mother's words. She could not believe she sacrificed everything for her.

"And now, you'll have Stefan again soon," Nadia smiled at her.

"I meant what I said the other night, Nadia. I want it all. I want my daughter, I want immortality, and I want Stefan Salvatore. I've always wanted these three things since as long as I can remember. I have you and I have immortality again thanks to you," she grinned. "And I'll soon have Stefan. He's my one true love. I have never felt anything like it when I am with him. It's something you feel once in a lifetime."

She nods. "Yeah, I know that feeling. When you're with that certain person, you feel like nothing else matters. You wish you could be with them forever. You're in _her_ arms-", Nadia immediately stops. She couldn't believe how easily it slipped out. Perhaps Katherine didn't even notice…

Katherine raises her eyebrow in curiosity. "Her?"

Damn it.

"Who exactly is _her_, Nadia?"

Flashbacks rushed into her head of that night. Prague, dim candlelight, wine, the scent of her freshly strawberry-shampooed washed hair, her sweet soft lips touching her own, and her warm embrace surrounding her… Nadia's skin formed goose bumps just thinking about it.

Katherine waited patiently observing her daughter's physical reaction. It made her grin. She knew that this will be quite an interesting story.

Nadia took a deep breath. She didn't plan to talk about this night today, but there was no going back now. "It was last summer. At the time I was with Gregor."

"Gregor?" Katherine tried to recall.

Nadia looked at her. "You know, my boyfriend, the traveler, whom you killed?"

"Oh, that's right!" She snapped. "Listen, Nadia. I did it for your own good."

"Don't worry, about it," Nadia assured her.

Katherine smiled at her. This is what bonding is like, she thought. "Please continue," she encouraged.

"Anyway his current body was dying. His body had cancer or something. Just some lame stupid mortal fatal sickness," she shook her head and looked frustrated. As an immortal being, she had seen many of her loved ones pass on because of a mortal illness. "We were in Europe and I had to find a body fast. Preferably a good looking and a healthy one. I searched all day for the perfect body for Gregor, but it wasn't until the sun set when I found one. Matt Donovan, to be more precise. He had the most gorgeous baby-blue eyes. I imagined Gregor inside him looking at me with those eyes and holding me in those strong arms. But it wasn't long till I noticed he wasn't alone."

A smile slowly crept up on her lips.

"I saw _her_. She was radiant. She stood out far beyond her companion. Her long golden hair illuminated in the moonlight. Her voice was like velvet. As I watched her from a slight distance, my stomach made butterflies. I didn't know what I was feeling then, but now I know it is love."

Nadia watched her mother react to her story. She could tell she was itching for this mysterious woman's name.

"Do I know this person?" Katherine asked impatiently.

"You may know her. I don't know. You've met thousands of people over the years."

Katherine's eyes narrowed at her daughter. "What's her name?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson," Nadia admitted.

The name was so all-too familiar to Katherine. However, none of her memories were exactly happy. The bitch stabbed her hand with a fork and teamed up with her arch rival, after all. Rebekah. Barbie Klaus as Elena's friends had referred to her. All Katherine could feel at the moment was rage and fear that Rebekah would hurt her daughter too like Gregor did. Suddenly that all went away. Katherine saw in her daughter's chocolate brown eyes that this love was pure and genuine. Most importantly, she saw how happy Nadia was. It made her think of all the wonderful times she had with Stefan in 1864 and how happy he made her.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Her daughter asked concerned.

Katherine looked up at her. "I'm fine," she smiled. "Really. I'm fine. Please continue. I want you to tell me all about it."

"So, I went over and asked Matt and Rebekah to join me for a few drinks. Of course, it wasn't a few," Nadia chuckles. "Matt was out cold after only a few shots of vodka. I guess he couldn't handle it, but I didn't really care at that point. This gave me time to get to know Rebekah. She opened up to me so easily. I compelled the bartender to give us some wine to make the mood a little more romantic. Rebekah told me about her family and her love life. She even admitted to me that she and Matt will never work. She told me he deserved a normal life." Nadia paused for a moment. "She looked so fragile. At that moment I wanted to hold her forever and never let go. Her heart had been broken so many times and I wanted to heal all her wounds and make her happy for once. I wiped her tears and she looked into my eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I don't know what she was feeling, but… it was like everyone in the room was gone. There was silence and all there was, was _her_. We barely noticed Matt moaning in the background. Matt clumsily shook Rebekah's shoulder and asked if he could turn in early. Rebekah noticed how Matt was walking like a drunken two year old, so she helped him up the stairs. Before she got to the stairs, she asked me to join her."

"Oooh, I can see where _this_ is going!" Katherine grinned in excitement.

Nadia blushed and laughed at her mother's comment.

"So, I join her upstairs. I come in with her tucking Matt in and he falls fast asleep. That is when I made my first move. I sped over to her and kissed her soft sweet lips. I then backed off to see how she would react. I didn't know how she would respond, but thankfully, she liked it. I found her immediately pulling me closer for more. Things got very heated…passionate very quickly."

Katherine noticed her daughter's skin forming goose bumps again.

"I won't give you all the details, "she chuckles. "But we did break some of the furniture. Including the other bed in the room. We made so much noise. I'm surprised no one came to check on us or that we didn't wake Matt. The next morning, I woke with Rebekah holding me in her arms. I never felt so at peace. Matt soon woke up. Rebekah didn't want to get caught, so she compelled him that he had a threesome with her and me. He only wishes he had sex with two beautiful women like us," she laughs. "Matt looked like he was in Heaven after. Later that morning, we ordered some more wine. We knew we wouldn't see each other again after that day. I had to get back to Gregor and inform him I found a body he could travel in and I also needed to continue my search for you. I knew, somehow, I was close to finding you. Rebekah had her own problems with her own family in New Orleans. With that, we had one last glass of wine and a goodbye kiss…"

Katherine looked at Nadia. She was so glad her daughter trusted her enough to tell her this story. Perhaps this could be a regular thing, she thought. With 500 years spent in absolute solitude, it was different that she had someone to talk to. Someone she could tell countless of stories too. Someone she could love unconditionally and spend forever with.

"I guess we both made sacrifices to finally reunite with each other," Katherine said deeply touched.

"We did indeed. Nothing was going to stop me from finding you. I had to see you"

"I know you will find Rebekah again. With your dedication you had to find me there is no doubt you'll find her too."

"I hope so, Mother," Nadia nodded and smiled at her.

Mother… The word hit Katherine. That was the first time her own daughter had called her 'mother.' She was so moved it brought tears to her eyes. She was no longer just "Katherine" to Nadia, but the woman who will take care of her and protect her from now on. She quickly embraced her daughter. Her arms were so tightly wrapped around Nadia. Nadia returned the hug just has gladdened in her mother's embrace. They were a finally family now and they couldn't be happier.


	2. The Reunion

_The Reunion_

They _know_. Katherine couldn't believe it. Her new life was crumbling in a blink of an eye. She was going to lose everything again. Immortality, Stefan, Nadia… The thought brought tears to her eyes. Katherine turned to her dying daughter. The bite was getting worse. Soon enough Tyler's venom would spread and infect every living cell in her body. Nadia's skin once a beautiful tannish color was now a sickly, pale, and grayish color. Her gaze was in a dazed state. Katherine wondered if her daughter knew if she was even there. Katherine stroked her daughter's cheek and wiped the sweat off of her face. As she was doing so, questions popped into her head. Was she really going to put her faith in some mad scientist in order to save Nadia? Was she ready to finally accept death? Sure enough, Elena's pathetic little friends have probably already come up with a brilliant plan to kill her and bring back their precious little Elena Gilbert. Was she ready to lose everything she had? Her baby girl was going to be ripped out of her life again. Elena was going to win once again.

No. NO!

Katherine could _not_ accept that! Elena was merely mockery of the life she was supposed to have all along. It was her turn to have a happy life. She was not going to let a silly hybrid bite or Elena's pathetic friends take that away from her ever again! She ran for 500 years. She could easily do it again, but this time she won't be alone.

Quickly, Katherine lifted Nadia up and into her arms.

Nadia moaned and looked at her mother. "…What are you doing? I…told you to… run. Save...yourself."

"I'm not leaving you, Nadia. We will escape this town together and we will find a cure. It's going to be okay," she assured her daughter while running her fingers through her long dark hair.

Nadia smiled softly in response.

Katherine ran to her car and carefully placed Nadia in the front seat. Even though it would be less likely that one of Elena's friends would catch her in the attempt of escape, she was paranoid. One screw up and it's all over, she thought. Katherine checked the perimeter of the building she and her daughter were hiding. The coast was thankfully clear. With the flick of her keys and the rumbling sound of her car's engine, they were gone in a flash.

While driving, Katherine had noticed her daughter's symptoms were getting worse. Nadia had started coughing and her hallucinations were more frequent.

"I'm… looking for my m-mother," Nadia slurred occasionally.

Her words in a way touched Katherine. All her life she spent it looking for one person - her mother. But she could not let Nadia down. More than anything, she wanted her daughter to live the life she deserved. Katherine had to find a cure fast, but where could she go? She certainly wouldn't go anywhere near Klaus. It seems she would have to wait for a miracle. It was all up to fate now.

Freedom. This word sounded so odd to Rebekah, yet there she was speeding far away from New Orleans. Far away from her family and her old life. Far from her raging brother whom she loved, but she knew he would never forgive her for the damage she had caused. This was the new start she had always yearned for, but never in a thousand years did she actually think she'd grasp it. No more threats. No more being daggered and put away in a box for countless of years. It brought a large smile to her face. She could finally live the life she always wanted. Maybe not perhaps the human life she wanted, but she was fine with that. After all, that so-called "cure" would have made time catch up to her if she turned human again. She wouldn't get anything she had wanted if she took it anyway. She would have died literally months after; no one could have saved her. Katherine Pierce the so-called survivor had met her match after taking it. Time was the one thing the legendary Katherine couldn't run from. If she couldn't survive from it, no one could have. In a way, Rebekah dodged a huge bullet.

The question was… where to now? She could go anywhere she desired. No one would stop her either. Chicago, New York City, Paris, possibly Rome? It didn't really matter. The possibilities were endless. However, one thing stopped her train of thought that she had to deal with. Hunger. Rebekah couldn't even remember the last time she had fed. With the torture from that witch and the never ending death threats from her fierce and violent brother, she had been so busy running for her life that hunger wasn't even on her mind at the time. Now, the stomach pangs were all she could think about. Her throat was dry and thirsting for fresh blood. It's been awhile since she had drank straight from the vein. All that rubbish about blood bags. They were never quite as satisfying as the real thing. So, she made a quick stop at a little hotel down in Georgia. Surely there she would easily find and seduce a gullible man or two. As if right on cue, a man walked by her car. He looked like an absolute desperate scuzzy wanker. Rebekah had an eye for these types of people. She has had years of experience, after all. They were scum of the earth whom no one would miss. Easy pickings for an easy and quick meal. It wasn't hard to grab his attention. Her physical beauty was enough to attract him. She led the foolish man into an alley. Her hunger, however, was getting the best of her. Her body couldn't wait any longer. Veins grew around her eyes and her fangs extended in her mouth. Before he realized it was too late, she had immobilized him by slamming his body against the wall and pinning his arms and legs down. She then sank her fangs into his neck and drank greedily. His warm blood instantly satisfied her nagging craving. His body was sucked dry within a few minutes.

Before she returned to her car, she couldn't help but feel drawn to the neon lights of a bar across the street. She didn't know why, but what the hell. It wouldn't hurt to drink for luck on the road. Rebekah entered the bar. Who she sees there came as a surprise sitting on one of the bar stools. Katherine? It couldn't possibly be her! The last thing she had heard about Katherine was that she was human and on her death-bed. Was it Elena? No, it couldn't possibly be her. Only Katherine would wear something with that much leather. It appears Katherine had survived from the cure after all.

"Well, if it isn't the legend that is Katherine Pierce," she said as she walked towards her.

Something was different about her. Katherine didn't seem like her witty-self at all. The Katherine Rebekah knew would have made a snappy and rude comeback at her. Her back was hunched and her arms were leaned against the counter.

She turned to face Rebekah and said in a melancholy tone, "Hello, Rebekah."

The first thing Rebekah noticed when Katherine had turned to her were her eyes. They were… full of humanity? Her eyes were glossy with fresh tears. Rebekah could see that she has been crying for quite some time. Another thing she had noticed were the empty shot glasses beside her.

She knew she would regret asking this, but she asked anyway. Rebekah was extremely curious what has her so upset and… feeling. "What's the matter?"

"It's my daughter," Katherine said softly. "Tyler Lockwood has bit her all because of me. Now, she is dying and I have been looking all over kingdom come for a cure other than your brother."

"Whoa, wait. Slow down," Rebekah interrupted. "You have a daughter? Huh. Niklaus never mentioned that at all."

"He wouldn't have known. She was born and taken away from me before I met your bastard big brother!" Katherine snapped impatiently from Rebekah's lack of sympathy. She had to deal with people like her all day. None of them seemed to care or make any effort to help her daughter. But wait… Katherine remembered Nadia telling her about her little night with Barbie Klaus and how happy she was. Maybe, just maybe Rebekah felt the same way.

"Her name is Nadia, she's my world and I can't lose her again." Katherine added in a calmer tone, carefully watching Rebekah's reaction.

Nadia? _Nadia…_

Rebekah remembered her well. It was her only lesbian experience and she had slept with her enemies' daughter. It's strange, she thought, normally she would be disgusted like when she found out Elijah had been sleeping with Katherine almost year ago. But all she could do when she thought of Nadia was grin. Out of all her lovers, Alex, Marcel, Stefan, even Matt and countless others, she realized that Nadia was the only person that genuinely cared. When Rebekah blubbered on about everything that went wrong in her life, Nadia didn't judge her or use her in anyway. Neither was she repulsed nor despised with her. Instead she accepted her all in all and held her close in her arms. Rebekah never felt more comfortable or safe in her entire life. That night she had with her was unforgettable when they made sweet love. She felt warm and truly happy. Rebekah then remembered how she felt after they said their goodbyes. She felt empty. When she tried kissing Matt again, that emptiness remained inside. Even when she returned to New Orleans and encountered Marcel. The man she thought for sure that he was _the one_ for her. The emptiness persisted even when they made love. The warm feeling in her heart only returned when Katherine had said her daughter's name. Rebekah, soon realized that the emptiness would return forever if Nadia died tonight. Luckily, she had a solution.

Rebekah reached into her purse and pulled out a small vial of Klaus's blood.

Katherine was shocked. "Is… that what I think it is?"

Rebekah nodded. "My brother banished me from New Orleans. I am never to return there again or he will kill me. So, as I was packing I stumbled onto these vials of Nik's blood and thought, 'what the hell, I might need it someday.' Looks like that someday is today. He won't miss it," she smiled softly.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Nadia's cure was within grabbing distance.

"Well, go on take the damn thing or are you going to stare at it all day?" Rebekah hands it to her.

Katherine snatches it and was about to speed out the door, but she quickly stops and looks at Rebekah. "Come with me. Please. I'm sure she would love to see you again."

Her words made Rebekah smile. Maybe she loves me too, she thought as she ran out of the bar with Katherine.

"I am looking for someone," Nadia informed a passerby. "Her name is Katerina Petrova. She was last seen outside of London in 1492. She's on the run. I need to find her. I need to ask her why she abandoned me. Please...-" Nadia woke up from yet another dream. "-Please…" she repeated, still in between worlds. As time passed, her dreams became more frequent. She couldn't even tell what was real or not anymore. Only one thing pulled her back into the harsh reality. The excruciating pain. The hybrid venom had quickly infected her body like a plague and was destroying everything it touched in the matter of hours. Nadia had noticed she was now in a different room – alone. Possibly a hotel room. She thinks she heard her mother tell her that she was going to go all over town searching for a cure before Nadia had passed out, but she couldn't remember if it was another hallucination or not. Whatever Katherine was doing, Nadia hoped that she would be able to see her mother again one last time.

It seemed hopeless to believe she would survive this. The only known cure for her bite was Klaus's blood. There was no way in hell Katherine would ask for his blood. He absolutely despised her. Even if Katherine had asked him, there would be no point. Klaus would want nothing more than for Katerina to suffer, and have her watch the only person that truly loved her die. Nadia was not ready to die, but she was willing to do it in order for her mother to live on. The bite in her arm jolted another shock of pain throughout her body. Nadia had passed out yet again. She was too weak to fight anymore.

She was back in 1720. She would go from village to village searching for her mother. "I'm looking for my mother. I want to know what kind of person she is. She's been on the run for 228 years." Nadia tried to get all the information she could on Katherine so she could meet her. When her adoptive parents told her about her birth mother and how she had abandoned her, Nadia was heartbroken. Many questions ran through her mind. Why didn't she want me? How could she have abandoned me? Was there something wrong with me? She refused to have these questions unanswered, so she began a quest in finding her. Nadia spent most of her life searching for her. She had even turned herself into a vampire just so she could guarantee at least one moment with her. Nadia was grateful that she was able to finally meet her.

Nadia didn't hear the door swing open.

"I did it for my mother… I did everything for her," she mumbled and coughed.

"Nadia!" Katherine stroked her cheek. "Nadia, I'm here. It's okay.

Nadia opened her eyes and couldn't believe who she saw behind her.

_Rebekah._

Was this another hallucination? She knew her mother was real. She could feel her warm soft hands touch Nadia's ice cold and clammy skin. But never in her final hours did she ever think she was ever going to see Rebekah's beautiful face again.

"Nadia, someone is here to see you," Katherine smiled and nodded at Rebekah to come forward.

So, this was real. Rebekah, her one and only true love was here to say goodbye once again. She didn't want to say goodbye. This brought Nadia to tears and had forced her back into the hallucinations. She stared at them blankly saying, "My mother's name is Katherine. I'm looking for her. She's a liar and a murderer. S-she manipulates. S…she b-betrays. She'll… do anything to-"

Rebekah interrupted her. She stroked her cheek, pulled her closer towards her, and kissed her forehead to calm her down. She then made her drink her brother's blood. Rebekah and Katherine watched as her pale skin turned back her normal color.

Nadia noticed her strength was slowly returning. Warmth was returning to her body. How could this be? Did Rebekah have a cure? She soon opened her eyes and there she was. Rebekah was holding her in her arms smiling at her. Her fingers were gently going through Nadia's hair. "There's my girl," she said. Rebekah's voice rang like tiny Christmas bells through her ears.

"I have something for you," said Nadia as she was reaching into her pocket. She then placed Rebekah's stolen earrings into her hand.

"What's this?" She asked puzzled.

"It was my excuse to see you again."

Rebekah chuckled then leaned in and moved up a half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss - hard, but soft. Fiery, but cool. It was a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, she then knew what was behind that quirky smile Nadia gave her, and it made her love for Nadia grow even more. It was just like their first kiss in Prague. Only, Nadia never had to say goodbye again. Nothing was holding them back. Nadia had found her mother after centuries of searching. Katherine couldn't be happier that her daughter had survived. Rebekah had her freedom and at long last found her lover she had been searching for a thousand years. None of them would never have to be lonely again.


End file.
